


Orrala Hell

by Boris_the_Sheep



Series: Random/Prompts [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drell Memories, Flashbacks, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boris_the_Sheep/pseuds/Boris_the_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The OC's are not mine. Ralalios is created by the Tumblr user xarilin; Eden Orr is created by the Tumblr user drunksoup. I am merely a chronicler of their lives.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orrala Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The OC's are not mine. Ralalios is created by the Tumblr user xarilin; Eden Orr is created by the Tumblr user drunksoup. I am merely a chronicler of their lives.

The door opened and Rala stepped out of the elevator. He still wasn't sure it was a good idea to get Shepard involved. She’d had enough on her plate already, and he didn’t want to add to it. The future of the galaxy depended on their mission, and the last thing he wanted is to distract the Commander with his personal matters. He imagined how mad Eden would get if he’d known that Rala was willing to compromise the safety of an entire galaxy just to save one man. He wasn’t sure, however, if he needed the galaxy without that particular man in it.

Being lost in his thoughts, Rala didn’t realize he was just standing in front of the Shepard’s quarters, staring at the door. EDI’s voice exploded suddenly in his mind, bringing him back to reality.

«As I recall, you were looking for the Commander in order to discuss something, Rala. I do not see a way for you to do that from this side of the door».

Rala smirked and shook his head, «Yes, EDI, I suppose you are right».

He reached for the console, but paused midair.

«Em, EDI? Would you mind checking if Shepard isn't...occupied?»

«Of course», as suddenly as the voice had come before, it disappeared.

Rala was waiting for EDI to report back, when the door slided open, and he saw Shepard.

«Come in already, will you? EDI said you wanted to talk about something?» she went back inside, sat down on the couch and motioned him to do the same. He declined the offer, saying that he preferred to stand. 

She just shrugged, «Alright then, what’s on your mind?»

«I, uh…», he didn’t know where to start. He’d told Shepard some things about him and Eden before, but they didn’t go too deep into the details. So now, he had no idea how to explain all of this to her.

Shepard was waiting patiently for him to collect his thoughts. Her eyes were searching his face for any signs of distress or worry. Analyzing. Looking for clues. Trying to solve the problem. That was what Shepard had always done: solving problems, saving galaxies, helping people. **Most importantly, helping her people**.

Rala cleared his throat and started over. «I have a..friend from the Citadel. After I left for your mission, I couldn't bring myself to just cut all the ties. And I mean, why would I, you know? It's not like we are on a suicide mission or something.»

Shepard cocked an eyebrow, but her smile remained reassuring. She didn't say anything, however, so he continued, «Anyways. About a week ago, he told me the C-Sec had got a lead on some case with the black marketing, so they were sending a team to investigate one of the colonies. Everything has been fine, until his channel went completely silent. I assumed that perhaps he had to go under cover or something. But I know him, Commander, he would have warned me about it! He wouldn't just disappear!» Rala realized he was pacing nervously in front of the couch. He slowed down and took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. He failed. Miserably. The tension in his chest was growing stronger with every passing second. His mind was blinded with a sudden memory.

_Wake up alone. Confused. Go looking for him. He is alone. Doesn’t hear me approaching. He is startled. The wide eyes staring up at me. Says something about watching the stars. I join him. Our bodies are close. It is warm. It is safe. His voice is kind. Playful. Familiar. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re the only star I need.”_

A gentle touch brought him back. With his mind still hazy, he looked at the hand on his shoulder. Shepard’s hand. She wasn’t on the couch anymore.

«Rala? Rala! Look at me!» he looked up, trying to concentrate on her face. The grip on his shoulder became tighter, «Rala, talk to me. I am here, okay?» Shepard was examining his face but failing to comprehend what could cause such an outburst of emotions from him. 

«Come on, let’s sit down», before he had a chance to refuse, Shepard went on, «That’s an order.»

They sat down together; Shepard's hand was gone from his shoulder, but she didn't move away from him. Rala put his hands on the couch, on both sides of the thighs, and lowered his head. His chin almost touching the chest. He tried to speak, but words got stuck in his throat. His fingers clenched into a fist. Concern was slowly replaced with frustration. He didn't want Shepard to see him like that. Weak. Hurt. **Vulnerable**.

"Alright, my friend, I am going to say it once, so I expect your full attention, understood?" Rala looked up, catching a glimpse of displeasure on Commander's face. He nodded in agreement.

Shepard appeared to be satisfied with reaction as she carried on with her speech, "On this ship, we are a team. We are family. Dammit, Rala, we go through hell and back together every day! And if you think that I would make you risk your life, fighting on my side, but dismiss you, when you want my help; then, Maker help me, I'm gonna punch you right in your beautiful drell face!"

Rala stood up and fought an urge to start pacing again. He was...surprised? It wasn't quite what he expected to hear, but he felt grateful nonetheless. Shepard followed his movement and now stood behind him, "Are we clear on that, soldier?" 

Rala turned to face her, fighting to hide a smile on his lips. He failed. Miserably.

"Aye-aye, ma'am", he awkwardly saluted her, which made them both laugh. Desperation was easing its grip around his heart, allowing him to think clearly again.

"So, when did it happen? Did you try reaching the officials on the colony?"

"3 days ago. And yes, I tried reaching them in every possible way, but I got no reply whatsoever. It's like the whole colony just disappeared. Commander, I don't want to make any assumptions, especially assumptions of this nature, but what if-" His voice trembled.

"Do you think they were attacked by the Collectors?" her expression went serious, hiding anything she might feel at that moment.

A dry "Yes" was the only answer he was able to give her.

Shepard went quiet, thinking everything over. After a while she said , "I'll need you to forward the coordinates to my terminal, and we'll go there as soon as possible." She hesitated before giving his hand a quick squeeze, "We'll find him, Rala, I promise you that."

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Commander."


End file.
